


Even after everything is over I'll find my way to you

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Not Famous, Hoseok's mom is one of the principal characters, I should stop tagging here, KiHo were best since diapers, KiHyun feels guilty, M/M, but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Hoseok had an accident.KiHyun felt guilty.Hoseok's mom find a way to resolve all of that.





	Even after everything is over I'll find my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from an episode of 'The medium', original from Discovery H&H.  
> I was so shocked I needed to write this down. I'm not happy writting it, but now I feel good, I guess (?  
> Hope you enjoy~

His heart hurt. Every day he felt an enormous weight over his shoulders. Going to class, then going to work, then going back to home, eating something and then sleep... That was his life since he had left this world.  
The process had been so hard to endure. KiHyun was still going to therapy twice a week, feeling like nothing was changing at all.  
His friends called him almost everyday to check on him, to know if he was feeling okay.  
But his absence could never be replaced. And the emptiness in his heart would never be filled with anyone.

**~ * ~**

  
KiHyun remembered that day perfectly. How he had gone to class in the afternoon and was busy with a paper due in a few hours when he checked his phone.  
"Two calls from Hoseok", he could read on the screen.  
He returned them, but after three tries, none answered.  
A bad feeling settled in the middle of his chest, and immediately called his boyfriend's mom.  
—KiHyun? —She answered and didn't give him an opportunity to say anything—. Oh my God, I didn't know how to contact you!  
—What happened? Hoseok called me but now-  
—He's dead.  
Maybe Mrs. Lee waited for a reaction, whatever KiHyun could do or say about what she had told him but... his mind was empty.  
—What?  
—I can't believe it either but a policeman called hours ago and... I'm sorry, KiHyun-ah-  
The woman started crying and her hiccups interrupted her breath, she couldn't speak anymore.  
Maybe his heart was made of cold, hard stone because he didn't feel anything at all.  
"This is not real. I fall asleep on my way to my house. Sure I'll wake up and all of this will be a bad dream". That repeated over and over again, his mind trying to deny the reality.  
Hoseok was gone and he couldn't do anything to bring him back to life.

**~ * ~**

  
Even after months of investigation, the police report said the details about Lee Hoseok's death was undetermined since the cameras of the metro station were far away from the place the situation happened.  
Lies. KiHyun always thought that were lies and everyone just said that so they could close the case.  
The young man decided to move to the apartment of one of his friends only days after the incident. Every corner of his house hold memories of the last years both of them had shared and he couldn't live with that weight over his shoulders, not while thinking that everything was his fault, for not answering his calls, for not being there to help him and stop the gangs who made that to his friend.  
  
The night before, Hoseok's mom called KiHyun to tell him that she and her husband would visit a medium, one of those women or men who could speak with spirits of dead people.  
—Do you want to come with us? Maybe this will help you too.  
They had done sessions like those with another people, saying it would be helpful. But KiHyun was sceptic so he stopped going a while ago.  
—I'm sorry, I'll be busy until afternoon.  
—It's okay. I'll call you if we find out something new. Take care, dear.  
—Thanks you. You too!  
Even knowing mediums wouldn't be all that helpful and that Hoseok's parents were wasting their time, KiHyun found himself thinking about how would have everything gone, and if the woman could have say something that could help all of them to finally be at peace. He checked his phone every few minutes to see if there was any message, and was almost losing his patience when the name of Hoseok's mom flashed in the device's screen.  
—Hello, Mrs. Lee!  
—KiHyun-ah... I have something to tell you. Can you come to our place later?  
Her voice sounded strangely calm, but with some sort of emotion KiHyun hadn't heard on it before.  
—Okay, I will be there around 6PM.  
—Good. See you soon.  
  
Minutes before the hour he had said, KiHyun parked outside the house of Hoseok's parents. That way he had time to try to prepare himself emotionally and mentally for whatever was going to happen.  
—You can do this, Yoo KiHyun.  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, the guy got out of his car and walked on the front door's direction.  
—KiHyunnie —Mrs. Lee said and gave him a tight hug right after seeing he was the one knocking.  
—Are you okay?  
—I'm sorry I'm still a bit emotional. Please, come in.  
—Thanks you.  
After she closed the door, KiHyun followed her to the living room, where Ms. Lee was waiting for them.  
—Please, take a seat while I go for the juice.  
—It's fine, you don't need to do that.  
—Is the least I can do for you.  
He opened his mouth to reply, but something in her expression told KiHyun not to keep discussing over it.  
—Okay, thanks you.  
Both men stayed silent until Mrs. Lee returned with a tray with a jar of juice and three glasses. She served them and handed it before starting any conversation.  
—So... about the session with the medium...  
—Oh, right. Ummm... —Hoseok's mom struggled a bit with her words—, she said Hoseok left us some messages. She told us he was okay, that we don't need to keep up with the investigation and... he wanted to tell you something.  
Her voice trembled at that point and even if she tried to keep calm, KiHyun knew the next words would be a break point from what had happened until that day.  
—Please, tell me.  
—He said the guilt is not yours. God didn't want you to answer his calls and he didn't blame you for anything. That you're the love of his life and- and that he hopes you can finally find peace. He'll always be taking care of you, even if he's not really here anymore.  
—Oh my God.  
He tried to not show how many emotions those words brought him but as his lips kept trembling, KiHyun closed his eyes, failing miserably at stop his tears from falling.

 

He didn't believe in mediums, always thought they tried to cheat people making them pay enormous amount of money only to listen whatever they say.

But this time, however, felt like it was real, that Hoseok himself had spoken to him directly. He told him once his heart was taken, that it belonged to KiHyun for the rest of his life. And even if the younger one felt the same way, he never got the chance to say it out loud.  
He knew now he would never be able to do it, but, while his friend's parents held him tightly, KiHyun was sure, if given the chance, he would do exactly the same over and over again, just for the pleasure of having Hoseok in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter by @NydiaCid if you want to talk/scream/cry/laugh about KiHo and Monsta X with me~


End file.
